gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Utah State Fair
Utah State Fair is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Utah. = Activities = To earn your free Utah State Fair patch complete at least two activities in the following list. Girl Scout Daisies (Grades K-1) A. As you enjoy all the fun and excitement at the State Fair go on an alphabet hike. Do you see an object that starts with the letter A? B? C? Name as many objects as you can. B. Juliette Gordon Low (the founder of Girl Scouts) liked to fish. Learn about fish in Utah and try to catch one at the pond behind the Wildlife Building. C. Use your senses while exploring the fair. Stop and listen for a moment. Do you hear a new sound? Maybe an animal, a ride at the carnival or music. Use your eyes. Have you seen something you have never seen before? Use your hands to feel something new. You could go to the "Little Hands on the Farm" educational exhibit. Use your tongue to try a new tasty treat! D. Girl Scouts first Daisy, Juliette Gordon Low, had a pet rabbit. Find the rabbit exhibit and learn how she cared for her rabbit. Can you move like a rabbit? ' Girl Scout Brownies (Grades 2-3)' There is a lot to do and see at the Utah State Fair but while you are there you can do some of the requirements to earn your Try-Its! A. Art to Wear and Stitch It: While in the Home Arts Building check out the different ways clothes is made. Can you name four? Maybe this activity will give you an idea to make something for yourself. B. Hobbies: As you explore new ideas at the Fair maybe you could find a new hobby. Look in the Creative Arts Building. You might find that beadwork, scrap booking, or doll making interests you. Go through the Fine Arts Building if painting is your idea of fun, or how about photography? As you explore the Fair you can learn about growing a garden! Start a new hobby today! C. Animals: Juliette Gordon Low (founder of Girl Scouts) loved animals. Pick an animal at the fair that you like and describe what it looks like. Ask how they care for the animal. What does it eat? Does it need a cage? How does it communicate? D. Plants and Eat Right, Stay Healthy: Check out the Home Arts Building and the Horticulture/Agriculture Building and find different fruits, vegetables, and grains. Plan to add at least one of these to your diet that you haven't eaten before. Where can you find dairy and protein at the fair? Girl Scout Juniors (Grades 4-5) While having fun at the State Fair you will be able to meet some requirements for your Junior badges and earn your Fair Patch! A. Plants and Animals: When exploring the Home Arts and Agriculture/Horticulture Building count how many different plants you can find. In one of the buildings there are seeds are from each county in Utah. Can you find your county? B. Art to Wear and Jeweler: Discover different arts and fashion to wear in the Home Arts Building. You will also find jewelry and beadwork in the Creative Arts Building. C. Drawing and Painting: Before beginning this badge you will want to check out the Fine Arts Building where oil, acrylic and water color paintings are displayed. Look for primary and secondary colors. Watch for different shades of color in the pictures. D. Pet Care: There are many animals at the State Fair. Goats, sheep, cows, rabbits and different types of birds. Find out at least one animal that might make a good pet. Ask the owner how they care for them, how much it costs, and what do they do to keep it healthy. Girl Scout Cadettes, Seniors, and Ambassadors (Grades 6-12) While having fun at the state fair you will be able to meet some requirements for your Interest Project Badges and earn your Utah State Fair patch! A. The Food Connection: Look for the Food Pyramid at the fair. You will be able to see all the food groups in some form or another. Check out the Home Arts Building or the Horticulture/Agriculture Building. Don't forget the animal exhibits! B. Pets: There are lots of animals at the fair. Choose one and speak to a breeder. Ask them about diets and health. How do you care for the animal? Do you need a license to raise it? Does it need any special care? Where do they keep it? C. Artistic Crafts and Textile Arts: The state fair is the perfect place to start this badge. Check out the Creative Art Building. What craft might interest you? Leatherwork, woodwork, metalwork (Juliette Gordon Low made the metal gates to her home) beadwork, flower arranging, handwork or quilting. Maybe you could ask at the chain saw exhibit about their craft and how they make a living doing it. How did they get started, what have they learned, and what kind of training did they need? Your on your way to earning this badge! D. Photography and Visual Arts: In the Photography Building there will be many pictures to study. Notice the background, distance, lighting and composition. You may be able to speak to some of the photographers. Ask them about their camera, how they learned to do photography. If you are into painting, check out the Fine Arts Building and explore the world of acrylic, pastel, water colors and more. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council patch Programs - GS of Utah Patch Requirements